The present invention relates to planarizing machines for microelectronic substrate assemblies, and methods of mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarization of microelectronic substrate assemblies.
Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively xe2x80x9cCMPxe2x80x9d) are used in the manufacturing of microelectronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays (FEDs) and many other types of microelectronic substrate assemblies. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a planarizing machine 10 with a platen or table 20, a carrier assembly 30, a polishing pad 40, and a planarizing fluid 44 on the polishing pad 40. The planarizing machine 10 may also have an under-pad 25 attached to an upper surface 22 of the platen 20 for supporting the polishing pad 40. In many planarizing machines, a drive assembly 26 rotates (arrow A) and/or reciprocates (arrow B) the platen 20 to move the polishing pad 40 during planarization.
The carrier assembly 30 controls and protects a substrate 12 during planarization. The carrier assembly 30 typically has a substrate holder 32 with a backing pad 34 that holds the substrate 12 via suction, and a drive assembly 36 of the carrier assembly 30 typically rotates and/or translates the substrate holder 32 (arrows C and D, respectively). The substrate holder 32, however, may be a weighted, free-floating disk (not shown) that slides over the polishing pad 40.
The combination of the polishing pad 40 and the planarizing fluid 44 generally define a planarizing environment that mechanically and/or chemically-mechanically removes material from the surface of the substrate 12. The polishing pad 40 may be a conventional polishing pad composed of a polymeric material (e.g., polyurethane) without abrasive particles, or it may be an abrasive polishing pad with abrasive particles fixedly bonded to a suspension material. In a typical application, the planarizing fluid 44 may be a CMP slurry with abrasive particles and chemicals for use with a conventional nonabrasive polishing pad. In other applications, the planarizing fluid 44 may be a chemical solution without abrasive particles for use with an abrasive polishing pad.
To planarize the substrate 12 with the planarizing machine 10, the carrier assembly 30 presses the substrate 12 against a planarizing surface 42 of the polishing pad 40 in the presence of the planarizing fluid 44. The platen 20 and/or the substrate holder 32 then move relative to one another to translate the substrate 12 across the planarizing surface 42. As a result, the abrasive particles and/or the chemicals in the planarizing medium remove material from the surface of the substrate 12.
CMP processing is particularly useful in fabricating FEDs, which are one type of flat panel display in use or proposed for use in computers, television sets, camcorder viewfinders, and a variety of other applications. FEDs have a base plate with a generally planar emitter substrate juxtaposed to a faceplate. FIG. 2 illustrates a portion of a conventional FED base plate 120 with a glass substrate 122, an emitter layer 130, and a number of emitters 132 formed on the emitter layer 130. An insulator layer 140 made from a dielectric material is disposed on the emitter layer 130, and an extraction grid 150 made from polysilicon or a metal is disposed on the insulator layer 140. A number of cavities 142 extend through the insulator layer 140, and a number of holes 152 extend through the extraction grid 150. The cavities 142 and the holes 152 are aligned with the emitters 132 to open the emitters 132 to the faceplate (not shown).
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the emitters 132 are grouped into discrete emitter sets 133 in which the bases of the emitters 132 in each set are commonly connected. As shown in FIG. 3, for example, the emitter sets 133 are configured into columns (e.g., C1-C2) in which the individual emitter sets 133 in each column are commonly connected by a high-speed column interconnect 170. Additionally, each emitter set 133 is proximate to a grid structure super adjacent to the emitters that is configured into rows (e.g., R1-R3) in which the individual grid structures are commonly connected in each row by a high-speed row interconnect 160. The row interconnects 160 are generally formed on top of the extraction grid 150, and the column interconnects 170 are formed under the extraction grid 150 on top of the emitter layer 130. It will be appreciated that the column and row assignments were chosen for illustrative purposes.
One concern in manufacturing FEDs is that emitters in the center of the base plate may be damaged during CMP processing because FED base plates generally have a significant curvature or bow that makes it difficult to uniformly remove material from the base plates. In a typical process for fabricating the base plate 120 shown in FIG. 2, a number of conformal layers are initially deposited over the emitters 132, and then the substrate assembly is planarized. For example, a conformal dielectric layer is initially deposited over the emitter layer 130 and the emitters 132 to provide material for the insulator layer 140. A conformal polysilicon or amorphous silicon layer is then deposited on the insulator layer 140 to provide material for the extraction grid 150, and a conformal metal layer is deposited over the grid layer to provide material for the row interconnects 160. The internal stresses in the insulator layer 140 and the extraction grid layer 150 generally cause the base plate 120 to have a convex xe2x80x9cbowxe2x80x9d so that the center of the base plate 120 has a downward curvature when it is mounted to the substrate holder of the planarizing machine.
After all of the conformal layers are deposited, the base plate sub-assembly 120 is planarized by CMP processing to form a planar surface at an elevation just above the tips of the emitters 132. CMP processing, however, may remove much more material from the center of the base plate 120 than the perimeter regions because the FED base plate 120 may have a downward curvature in the substrate carrier. As a result, CMP processing may either severely damage the extraction grid and the emitter sets at the center of FED base plates, or it may not remove enough material to expose the extraction grid and the emitter sets at the perimeter regions. The failure to accurately form the emitter sets and the extraction grid across the whole surface of the FED base plate will cause black or gray spots on the resulting FED face plate where pixels are not illuminated. Thus, CMP processing can destroy a whole FED even though only a small fraction of the extraction grid and emitter sets are inoperable.
Another manufacturing concern of CMP processing is that there is a significant drive to fabricate semiconductor devices on large wafers to increase the yield of IC-device fabrication, and to develop large FEDs that can be used in computers, televisions and other large scale applications. The destruction of IC-devices or emitter sets during CMP processing, however, is particularly problematic for applications using twelve-inch diameter or larger substrates because the film stresses exacerbate bowing in larger substrates. For example, because the bow in a base plate with a sixteen-inch diagonal measurement is generally about 150 xcexcm and the emitters have a height of only about 1.0-2.0 xcexcm, CMP processing can easily damage or destroy a large number of emitters at the center of the substrate. It will be appreciated that similar results occur to IC-devices in the center of twelve-inch diameter substrates. Thus, CMP processes are currently impeding progress in cost-effectively manufacturing large FEDs or semiconductor devices on large microelectronic substrates.
The present invention is directed toward planarizing machines for microelectronic substrate assemblies, and methods of mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarization of microelectronic substrate assemblies. The planarizing machines for processing microelectronic substrate assemblies generally include a table, a pad support assembly either positioned on or in the table, and a planarizing medium coupled to the pad support assembly. In one aspect of the invention, the pad support assembly includes a fluid container and an elastic membrane coupled to the fluid container. The fluid container is generally a basin that is either an independent component separately attached to the table, or it is a depression in the table itself. The fluid container can also be a bladder attached to the table. The membrane generally has a first surface engaging a portion of the fluid container to define a fluid chamber or cavity, and the membrane has a second surface to which the planarizing medium is attached. The planarizing medium has a planarizing surface facing away from the elastic membrane and an under surface coupled to the second surface of the membrane. For example, the planarizing medium can be a polishing pad and the under surface can be a backside of the polishing pad attached directly to the second surface of the membrane. The planarizing medium can alternatively be a polishing pad attached to an under-pad in which the under surface is a backside of the under-pad that is attached directly to the second surface of the membrane. The fluid chamber is filled with a support fluid to support the elastic membrane over the fluid chamber. The support fluid can be water, glycerin, air, or other suitable fluids that support the elastic membrane in a manner that allows both the membrane and the planarizing medium to flex inward toward the fluid chamber under the influence of a mechanical force.
In operation, a substrate carrier assembly presses a microelectronic substrate assembly against a planarizing surface of the planarizing medium, and at least one of the substrate carrier assembly or the planarizing medium moves to translate the substrate assembly across the planarizing surface. As the microelectronic substrate moves across the planarizing surface, both the planarizing surface and the under surface of the planarizing medium flex with the elastic membrane toward the fluid chamber to conform to a curvature of the microelectronic substrate assembly. More specifically, the planarizing medium and the membrane flex at a local flex zone under the substrate during planarization to provide at least a substantially uniform distribution of pressure across the substrate.